Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of active defense systems whose function is to reduce the lethality of missile or rocket anti-tank threats.
It further relates to that field of anti-tank defenses which provided early warning of a pending attack allowing for an active defense of the armored fighting vehicle.